Dreams of a Blue Blur
by AnarchistV
Summary: One is a free spirit who lives for adventure. The other, an ordinary girl with extraordinary dreams. Can they truly be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentiments**

"Hey Tails, try to keep up! You're too slow!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

It was another promising day full of adventure. Me and my best buddy Tails decided to race through Mystic Ruins for practice. The kid tries so hard, and I got to hand it to him for that, but nothing beats the fastest thing alive! I was leading him by miles when all of a sudden I spotted a flash of pink.

"Oh no, it's Amy," I thought. "I'd better run!"

I skidded to a halt and ran for cover. Sure, I was so close to the finish line, but it was worth throwing the race just to get away from her. She's crazy, I tell ya.

"Hey Sonic, I won!" Tails exclaimed off in the distance. "Sonic? Where did you go?"

I met up with Tails later that day in Central City. Boy, did I have some explaining to do. Could be worse. I could have met Amy's hammer instead.

"Hey there, Sonic," greeted Tails. "Why did you just run off like that? You were so close to winning!"

"Um…," I stuttered. "Didn't you see Amy over there?"

"Amy?" Tails replied quizzically. "Oh, she was ready to congratulate you!"

"Exactly, Tails! She could be chasing me for hours!"

"Sonic, we've faced so many scary monsters and machines over our adventures and she's the one you're afraid of? I don't get it. She's a nice girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said hesitantly.

Tails looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"We've all been through so much together, and that is all you can say?"

I thought about what Tails said. All I could remember was that Amy always followed me hoping that I'd agree to marry her or something like that. Looking back, she was kind of annoying. And yet, I sort of enjoyed having her around. Why? She's just a regular girl that happens to be creepily obsessed with me, that's all.

Suddenly, a scene flashed before me…

We were aboard the Egg Carrier fighting off one of Eggman's robots as usual. Just as I was about to finish it off, I heard a voice.

"Please stop!" Amy screamed as she rushed to defend it.

"Amy, that's one of Eggman's clunkers!" I yelled. "Outta my way!"

"No!" she cried. "He helped me before by letting me escape. This robot is different. You don't need to hurt him, okay?"

I was shocked. It seemed like just another hunk of metal, yet Amy was defending it like a dear friend. Such caring…and she'd do so much more for me, wouldn't she?

"I really don't know much about her, do I?" I said out loud before I realized it.

Tails smiled. What was going on? It's not like I like her back or anything. Not that I don't care for her, it's just….

"Hey, Sonic," Tails interrupted. "Want to meet in Star Light Park later? That place has something special going on tonight."

I knew something was up, but I agreed anyways. We're best buds, after all.

"Sure."

"Great!" exclaimed Tails. "It'll be fun! Trust me! Anyways, see ya!"

As he flew off, I wondered, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aspirations**

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…he loves me not. Oh."

It was another ordinary day. Tails told me that he and Sonic were racing through Mystic Ruins, so I stayed at the finish line waiting for my hero to win. In the meantime, I was picking flower petals to see if were really destined to be together, but I guess not. I dedicated my life to getting Sonic to love me, and it would be all for waste? I couldn't believe it!

But wait. The breeze picked up that last petal, or so I thought it was, and it split into two. He loves me after all!

I raised my head and saw a blue blur blazing in the distance. I knew that he would win! Time to give him his victory hug! I ran to the finish line and we crashed into each other. When I got up, I heard a voice, but it wasn't who I expected.

"Hey Sonic, I won! Sonic? Where did you go?"

Wait, Tails won? But Sonic was so far ahead! That rascal, thinking he could get away from Amy Rose. I ought to give him a piece of my mind!

"Amy?" Tails said, surprised.

It was then that I realized what I had done.

"Oh Tails, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "What about you?"

"It's nothing," I said. "I just thought that Sonic was going to be here."

"You didn't think I could win, did you?"

"Oh, no, not like that. I'm sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say!"

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel about Sonic. He's so cool!"

"I know. That's why he's going to be my boyfriend!" 

"Really? He seems scared of you. Maybe he's not interested."

Don't remind me. People keep telling me that he's not interested. They think this is just some silly crush that I'll get over. They don't understand what he means to me. All my life, I was waiting for a knight to save me just like any girl. And there he was, always having fun, getting the most of life, caught up in excitement and adventure. When he first rescued me, I knew he was the one. I will never feel for anyone else the way I feel for him. I know that deep down, he too cares for me. Now if I could only open his heart….

"Say, Tails," I asked. "What does Sonic think of you?"

"Well we are best buds," replied Tails. "but it wasn't always that way. Sonic just let me tag along at first, but didn't really trust me. After we worked together to bring down the Death Egg, he was so impressed that we did everything together since."

That reminds me, I thought. What have I done to impress Sonic? I once made a promise that I would make him respect me, but have I really done anything to live up to that promise? I did destroy that robot on my own, and I did talk Shadow into saving the world, but Sonic wasn't there to see it…oh, what am I thinking? Those were things I had to do, not things I did to show off. How could I be so selfish?

Nonetheless, it's true that we don't know each other as well as we should. I've got to fix that!

"I heard that Star Light Park was letting cute couples in for free." I said suddenly. "I'd like to go with Sonic, but he keeps running away. Tails, can you please convince him to come tonight? I'll even let you in too!"

Tails stood there thinking about it. Was I asking too much of him?

"I don't know," replied Tails. "Sonic doesn't like getting forced into dates, yet it would be great to see what he really thinks of you. Sure!"

"You should bring someone along too!" I suggested.

Tails blushed. "Maybe."

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

I'm so happy that I have such great friends, yet this is something I have to take into my own hands. Sure, Sonic missed our last date, but if he comes tonight, this will be my chance! I have to make this date perfect for Sonic.


End file.
